


Bats are Dorks

by Reah22



Series: this family is Batshit Crazy [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and the Signal (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, don't mind me i'm just. over here. writing duke centric content. by myself. all alone., they're both big nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reah22/pseuds/Reah22
Summary: Duke hadn’t meant to literally trip and fall on to Jason. He really hadn’t. For the record, he blamed Steph. It was probably one of her old pranks that she forgot to take down. That, or she deliberately left it up for someone to trip over in the dark.





	Bats are Dorks

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't long bc it's just me distracting myself from things that actually need to be done by filling out my fluff bingo card. Feel free to find me on Tumblr and send prompt ideas!!(reah22 there too for your ease of convenience)

Duke hadn’t meant to literally trip and fall on to Jason. He really hadn’t. For the record, he blamed Steph. It was probably one of her old pranks that she forgot to take down. That, or she deliberately left it up for someone to trip over in the dark.

Although, what was Jason doing up in the living room in the dark? There wasn’t a single light on…

The older vigilante flipped the light switch, making it painfully apparent that Duke had simply tripped over the edge of the rug. _Gracefully._ He had tripped _gracefully_ over the edge of the rug.

“Alright, Narrows, maybe you should go back to bed. You look hungover.”

He wasn’t even going to begin to argue with Jason’s wording, knowing from experience that it just made him even more obnoxious.

“Why should I be the one to go back to bed? You’re up too.”

“Yeah, but I’m not the one stumbling around like I can’t see in the dark.”

Duke pouted melodramatically while flipping Jason off, making him laugh. 

“Okay, okay, but when B comes by later and demands to know why you’re still awake, I’m not the one to blame. Sit on the couch and at least try to avoid hurting yourself.” As he spoke, Jason moved over to the tv sitting on the far wall directly opposite, putting a movie into the player. Duke was too far away to see what it was, so he could only hope that his taste was better than Damian’s.

Jason flicked off the lights on his way back to the couch, and Duke was more than a little startled to notice his eyes glowed green--almost like a cat’s. Jason noticed his staring, but he only winked obnoxiously. 

“Haven’t you ever heard staring is rude, Narrows?”

“Sorry. Is that…”

“Yeah, it’s ‘cause I died. You can say it, Duchess.”

_Great. Another new nickname. I’m just counting down the days before he starts using synonyms for Signal in front of the press._ “Very funny. What movie did you pick, fox?” “You know, ‘cause your name’s Todd? A male fox?”

Jason fake-laughed, which might as well have been outright confirmation he hated the nickname. Duke resolved then and there to keep using it.

“Anyway. Which movie?”

“Just wait and see…” Jason trailed off awkwardly, and Duke ugly-snorted. 

“What, did you already run out of nicknames?”

“‘Duke’ doesn’t exactly give me a whole lot of material to work with. Dick and Tim are easy, Demonspawn is just Demonspawn, and the girls get last-name privileges. Except for Blondie. She’s more batshit then all the rest of us combined.”

Duke was about to ask him if he was counting himself there before a familiar tune started from the tv. He sat stunned for a minute before finally turning to face Jason head-on.

“Your pick was… _Star Wars?!_”

Jason stuck his tongue out at him. “Fuck you. _Star Wars_ is a _classic_.”

Duke only shook his head, grinning wildly. “Man, finally someone with good taste in this house.”

A fleeting look of relief passed on Jason’s face, so quickly that Duke wasn’t even sure he saw it. It could have merely been the light of the movie playing across his face, but for some reason, Duke didn’t think so. Still, he didn’t comment on it, instead choosing to pull down one of the thicker wool blankets and drape it across both of them. 

“I was cold.” He muttered when he noticed Jason looking at him weirdly. 

Thankfully, the older boy didn’t say anything. He just wrapped an arm around Duke’s shoulder and leaned on him slightly as the movie continued.

Maybe this was what having a family felt like.

**Author's Note:**

> Duke and Jason are the best brothers and you cannot change my mind.


End file.
